


A Needed Escape

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Conflict, Eventual Smut, F/M, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Running Away, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: Light filtered in through gauzy curtains, and as MC stirred, she almost forgot where she was, and where she’d spent the last three days.  She stretched and yawned, realizing she was finally starting to feel more relaxed than she had in months.Her travel partner didn’t stir as she got out of bed, and she smiled at the blonde as she went to get herself ready for another hard day of sunbathing.





	A Needed Escape

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok no one dies this time! but there is a little bit of angst, and a happy ending. this has been in the works for a hot minute, and forgive me if i eventually rewrite the ending. i hate endings. they're the worst. anyway, if you love it let me know with a click or a comment, i appreciate you all so much bless up

  
  


The sky was dark at 4pm. It was a reminder that the frigid days of winter loomed just around the corner. MC felt as though she were made of ice. She made her way back home, feeling utterly miserable. It was hard for her to put a finger on exactly what was causing her to feel this way, just that it wasn’t Bobby. 

She rounded the corner to turn onto their street. She’d just gone out to grab a gallon of milk from the corner shop, and to clear her head. But nothing much was helping her through this. 

The streetlights cut through the darkness, giving the streets an eerie, hazy glow. She hugged herself, hesitating in front of their building. She had moved in with Bobby about a year ago, and sometimes it still surprised her. She loved coming home to him, but tonight she was a bundle of moodiness. 

She trudged up the stairs, opening the door to their flat. Almost immediately, she tripped over one of Bobby’s boots. She let out a swear in frustration as she nearly dropped the milk. It wasn’t like him to be so careless with his footwear, she thought absentmindedly. 

“Why didn’t you put your boots up?” She asked as she popped into the kitchen, where he was finishing up the dishes. He perked a brow at her. 

“You must have kicked them over when you ran out to get milk.” he told her calmly, and she tossed her head as something in her snapped. 

“I doubt that very much.” She scoffed. “I could have dropped the milk, Bobby!” She glowered. He could read the look in her eyes. She wasn’t fooling around with him. 

“I wouldn’t cry over spilled milk.” He shrugged. 

“What if I’d hurt myself?” 

“It’s not like you to get upset over something this small. What’s really wrong?” He furrowed his brow, and she shook her head. 

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.” She didn’t want to admit that it felt like her whole world was about to come crashing down because there was no reason for her to feel that way. How could she explain it? There was a rift growing in between her and some of her bandmates, and she was worried it was going to end soon. 

Not to mention the touring that kept her away from Bobby for weeks on end. She felt weak. Anyone else could bear this, couldn’t they? But she was crawling in her skin. 

“If it’s nothing, then could you please stop taking it out on me?” Bobby raises his voice, just slightly, for the first time that MC can remember. Her eyes widen. She feels like she’s just been slapped. A normal person would apologize, she thinks. 

She’s not exactly a normal person, she thinks again as she storms to their bedroom, haphazardly throwing clothes into a duffel. Bobby follows her, his eyes wide as he watches her. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asks, trying to pull clothes out of her duffel. She glares at him, and he backs away in shock. He’s never seen her this way, they’ve never had a fight like this. 

“I need to leave.” Her voice is firm, but calm. That scares him. 

“Where are you going to go?” His eyes are huge with worry, but she just continues packing. “MC, you can’t just leave and not tell me where you’re going!” He raises his voice again, and she turns on him. 

“I can do whatever the hell I want.” Her eyes are flashing with what he reads as anger. She knows that she’s trying not to cry. She doesn’t want to be angry with Bobby. She doesn’t want to snap at him. But she can’t help it. She zips her duffel closed, throwing it over her shoulder and going to grab her purse. 

“MC, please.” Bobby’s voice is low, his face drawn with fear. She turns to him, standing before the door, fumbling for something to say, begging herself to just be kind. 

“I just…” She takes a deep breath, steadying herself. “I need time to think!” She tells him, before turning and opening the door. He grabbed his keys and followed her down the stairs, standing with her as she waits on the street for her cab. 

“At least let me take you to the airport!” He practically begs, and she just shakes her head quietly. As she slowly meets his eyes, he can see the pain she’s been trying so hard to hide. He opens his mouth to say something, but she’s already throwing her bag into the boot of a car. She stands with her arm against the door, mustering all of her strength to say goodbye. 

“I love you,” she breathes, just loud enough for him to hear it. She flung herself into the backseat before he gets a chance to respond. He finds himself mouthing ``I love you, too,’ as the car drives away. He stands on the sidewalk, watching until he can’t see them any more. 

He stands for nearly an hour before it finally sinks in--she’s not coming back. 

  
  


\--

Three days go by without so much as a text from MC. Bobby drags himself out of bed every morning, hesitant to get his days started. He tries to remind himself that every day he gets through is one less day without her by his side, but it’s hard when the only time he feels close to her is in his dreams. 

His phone rings in his pocket, and he rushes to answer it. The name ‘Rachel’ flashes on the screen, and he sighs to himself. It’s just one of MC’s bandmates...but maybe she knows something about MC’s whereabouts. 

“Hello?” 

“Bobby. How are ya? Great.” She gives him no time to respond. “Where the fuck is MC?” She demands. 

“I thought  _ you _ might know.” He frowns. If her own bandmates don’t know where she is...who does? He started cycling through a list of people to start calling. Rachel’s voice breaks into his thoughts. 

“What do you mean? You don’t know where she is?” Rachel sounds pissed. “She’s missed two practices, and we’re supposed to leave for tour in two days. How the hell do we tour without our lead singer?” 

“I…” Bobby frowns. “Look, we got in a fight, and she just up and left. Hopped a plane somewhere, refused to tell me where.” He sighs deeply. “So I’m the wrong person to ask, that’s all.” 

“Jesus.” Rachel lets out a long string of swears. “This is just fucking like her, dipping out right before a big tour.” She hangs up, and Bobby sighs again. It wasn’t like her, at all, he thought. Why would Rachel say something like that? 

Bobby stared at his blank phone screen for ages, hesitating to unlock the screen. Finally, he took a deep breath and did it, clicking on MC’s mom’s name in his phone. 

“Well, hello, Bobby!” She answers warmly after a few rings. He takes another deep breath, saying his hellos before getting to the point. 

“I...uh...I don’t know where MC is, and I was hoping maybe she’d talked to you.” 

“What? It’s not like her to leave without letting anyone know where…” Her voice falters. “You’d better find her, soon.” 

“I’m trying my best.” He replies, before saying goodbye and clicking off the line. He spends about an hour going through and calling everyone he can think of, all to no avail. He sits at the table with his head in his hands, trying not to think the worst. What if she never came home? The mere thought made his face crumple as he dissolved into tears. 

He would give anything just to know that she was safe. 

  
  


\--

Light filtered in through gauzy curtains, and as MC stirred, she almost forgot where she was, and where she’d spent the last three days. She stretched and yawned, realizing she was finally starting to feel more relaxed than she had in months. 

Her travel partner didn’t stir as she got out of bed, and she smiled at the blonde as she went to get herself ready for another hard day of sunbathing. 

The first place she’d gone was London, where she instantly hopped into a cab, straight to Chelsea’s flat. Of all the people she knew, Chelsea was the one who would be up for an impromptu trip to the Maldives. Especially in November. 

Once satisfied with her bikini, MC went to sit by their private pool. She’d felt lucky that they’d been able to get an over water pool villa on such short notice, but it was funny what one could do on a whim with enough money. 

She laid back in the lounger, sighing to herself as she let the rays wash over her. After a while, she heard Chelsea open the door to join her. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up? I don’t want to miss a minute of sunshine!” Chelsea exclaimed, and MC smiled easily. 

“You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t bear to wake you.” She admits, and Chelsea nods, all forgiven. 

“I could go for brunch!” She suddenly exclaims after awhile, and MC nodded her agreement. “And mimosas.” 

“Definitely mimosas.” 

Chelsea groans. “That means we have to get up.” Her stomach grumbles, and she leaps to her feet, offering her hand to MC. She takes it, allowing Chelsea to hoist her up. 

They shuffle along the boardwalk, arm in arm. 

“I really needed this,” MC says softly. Chelsea eyes her up and down. She’s known something wasn’t right with MC, but she didn’t press the issue because she knew the time wasn’t right. For all of her sometimes airheaded ways, she knew when someone needed a distraction. 

“What’s wrong?” Chelsea finally asks, breaking MC out of her trance. 

“Huh?” 

“I know you heard me!” Chelsea pouts, and MC can’t help but to crack a smile. 

“I don’t want to be dramatic but...everything.”    
  


“Everything?” Chelsea shoots her an incredulous look. 

“ _ Everything. _ ” 

“Even Bobby?” Chelsea gasps, and MC bites her lip.

“Okay, not Bobby.” She hesitates, stopping on the boardwalk for a second. They’re moving again in an instant. “It’s...everything else, and I’ve been taking it out on him. We fought every day for two weeks. We were giving off serious Nope vibes. I think we even fought over a toastie at one point.” 

“No way.” Chelsea stops this time, her mouth open in shock. “I absolutely can’t imagine Bobby getting mad. Or you, actually.” She frowns. 

“It’s scary.” MC hugs herself. “But I couldn’t stop myself picking fights.” She shakes her head as they carry on walking. Their feet finally leave the boardwalk and hit sand. The water is a beautiful shade of aquamarine, and the air is warm, but it’s not too hot yet. 

Chelsea is quiet, giving MC a chance to gather her thoughts. 

“And it’s not even about us. It’s about me.” MC frowns. “I’m being a right fool, and Bobby deserves better from me. I just…” she takes a deep breath. “I feel like I’ve been on the verge of a giant breakdown.” 

Chelsea stops and drags MC into her arms. MC melts into the hug, her shoulders shaking. Finally, all the tears that were building up escape as she sobs softly into Chelsea’s bikini strap. 

“I’m sorry,” MC breathes, and Chelsea just hugs her tighter. 

“Don’t be. I’m just glad we’re here.” Eventually, MC’s sobs ebb, and she just sniffles, pulling away and wiping at her face. 

“Ugh,” she sighs, and Chelsea just brushes a damp strand of hair off her cheek tenderly. 

“I don’t get how you can look this gorgeous even when you’ve just got done crying. Unfair.” 

MC can’t help but laugh, and she squeezes Chelsea’s hand. “This is why you’re my bestie. I feel like I can tell you anything.” They continue walking, and MC glances out over the water. “Things just haven’t been going well for me with my career. I’ve been really rethinking it.” 

“Really? I thought you loved what you did.” 

“I do, but there’s just so much pressure now. Release an album, go on longer tours, release more songs, release  _ better  _ songs...I can’t cope.” She sniffles, wiping below her eyes as if willing herself not to cry again. “Plus being apart from Bobby so long...I just don’t know how much longer I can withstand it, but I don’t know what else I’d do.” She hugged herself. 

“Do you remember what I told you about times like this?” Chelsea asks. 

“Take a deep breath and remind myself that I’m where I’m supposed to be.” 

“Close enough.” Chelsea smiles.

“I shouldn’t have left Bobby the way I did…” MC trails off, frowning. “But it’s too late for that now, isn’t it?” 

“Can I just be honest?” Chelsea asks rhetorically. “You needed this time away from him to think. I think you did the right thing, even if you went about it all wrong.” 

“I think you’re right. You don’t think he’ll be mad, do you?” 

“There’s not a chance.” Chelsea squeezes MC’s shoulder as they make it to the restaurant.

Over mimosas, they continue their chat. 

“I just feel like everything is falling apart. If I lose my career, what will Bobby think? I feel like a failure just thinking of quitting, or being asked to leave, which is definitely gonna happen at this point.” MC sighs and takes a long drink of her champagne heavy mimosa. 

Chelsea reaches over and grabs one of MC’s hands. “You’re going to be just fine, no matter what happens, and Bobby isn’t going to ever stop loving you. I know you.” She suddenly grins. “I know! If you ever get desperate for work, you could work for me!” She exclaims. “You have great taste, I think you’d have a knack for it.” 

“But I’m all the way in Glasgow.” 

“Scottish people don’t have to live in ugly homes, MC!” Chelsea chides her, and she can’t help the laughter that spills out. Chelsea suddenly whips out her phone, rushing around to pose with MC and their mimosas. “We need a selfie!” She snaps the picture and nods approvingly. “We look hot!” 

Unbeknownst to MC, Chelsea posts it on her instagram, tagging herself in the Maldives without a second thought. #BFFsBrunch #BoozyBabes

\--

Bobby opens his phone, aimlessly switching between multiple social media apps, wishing that MC would at least send some kind of sign, even if it was just a sly facebook or twitter post. 

As soon as he opened instagram, he saw her posing with Chelsea, the two women grinning from ear to ear. His heart shot straight to his throat as he kicked himself for not thinking of Chelsea. They were in the Maldives. 

He picked up his phone without a second thought and dialed Chelsea. 

She answered on the fifth ring. 

“Bobby?” Her bubbly voice was unmistakable, even if she was whispering. 

“Chelsea, is MC okay?” He asked, his voice tense with held back emotion. 

“She’s doing better by the minute!” Chelsea replies. 

“Can I…” Bobby hesitates. “Do you think I could talk to her?” 

“Not a chance, but I’ll tell her you called.” 

“Why not?” Bobby feels like he’s just been punched in the gut. 

“I don’t want her saying anything mean to you anymore, we’re still working things out.” 

“Do you know why she’s so mad at me?” Bobby asks, and he hears her stifle a giggle. 

“She’s not mad at you! You just got caught in the crossfire. It’ll be--hey, I gotta go! Bottle of prosecco by the pool calling my name!” 

“Wait, just one more thing!” He practically begs. 

“I’m listening.” Chelsea practically croons. 

“Okay, two more things. Tell her...that I love her and miss her more than I can handle. And...her bandmates are simultaneously furious and worried sick about her.” 

“I’ll pass it along.” Chelsea’s beaming. She can’t help it that other people’s love stories fill her with joy. “She’s where she needs to be right now, and soon, she’ll be back in your arms.” She hangs up, and Bobby sags in relief as MC’s face brightens up his screen again. He stares at her for ages, sighing to himself. 

She was alright. Safe and happy in the sunny Maldives. He couldn’t think of anyone more perfect than Chelsea to help MC relax and open up. He was, of course, rather upset that MC hadn’t come to him with whatever was ailing her, but he hoped she’d come home soon. He just wanted to hold her and soothe her, tell her that this was just a drop in the ocean. 

He dialed Rachel to tell her that he’d found their singer, somewhere in the Maldives. 

“Well, you know what we gotta do now, right?” Rachel asked. 

“No?” 

“We go get her.” 

This didn’t sit well with Bobby, but Rachel was a force of nature, and he knew he had no choice, because their flight was either booked already or would be in the next twenty minutes. 

  
  


\--

  
  


“I could just stay here forever,” MC breathed, drink in hand as she lounged by the pool. 

“Me too.” Chelsea agreed. It was yet another perfect day, balmy and sunny. The breeze was a gentle one, just refreshing enough without cooling the air too much. “But we really can’t.” She huffs. 

“I’m so not ready to face my reality.” MC throws a towel over her face. “But I know I have the best support system in the world.” 

Chelsea reaches her glass out to clink with MC’s. “Bobby called me.” 

MC bolts upright, moving to the edge of her lounger in record speeds. “Did he?” She’s trying to play it cool, but her lightning quick movements have already betrayed her. 

“He told me to tell you…” Chelsea twirls a strand of hair around her finger, deep in thought. “Oh! That he loves you and misses you.” She frowns, trying to remember what else. “And that your bandmates are mad, but they’ve been worried sick about you.” 

“Oh,” MC hides her face in her hands, sighing. “Oh.” 

Chelsea doesn’t tell her that she told Bobby exactly how to get to their villa in the ocean, but she knows in due time, MC will find out all on her own. 

\--

Bobby paces the living room. He’s grateful for Chelsea’s tendencies toward posting everything she does on social media, and every glimpse of MC keeps him from tearing out his hair. 

Rachel had told him that his flight left tonight, and she would be meeting him at the Male airport. He packed a bag, having already called his bosses to keep them abreast of the situation at hand. 

“Take as long as you need, you’ll still have a job here.” He’d been told, which had surprised him, but it was welcome. The long flight, however, was not welcome. He sighed to himself. She couldn’t have jetted off anywhere closer? He knew she was after the hot sun and longer days, because sometimes the long nights of fall dragged her into depression. 

Maybe he’d been too harsh. He’d never once yelled at her before their last fight. A few times, he’d taken on a firm voice, but never like that. Sure, he thought, she hadn’t been completely innocent, but that didn’t mean he needed to fight fire with fire. This was something he hoped they could talk out. 

But 21 hours on a plane? That was going to be a huge challenge. 

He packed anything to entertain himself, hoping he’d just sleep most of the flight away. 

\--

“I think I’m just going to buy a villa out here,” MC said after a while. 

“You could sing for all the guests!” Chelsea exclaimed. She was folding some of her clothes and packing them away. MC’s clothes were strewn on a chair. Chelsea had to leave that day, she couldn’t miss much more work. 

“It’s been a lot of fun, thank you for bringing me along!” Chelsea hugged her best friend tightly. “You should really be getting home soon, too.” She chided MC, who pouted. 

“I’ll go when I’m ready.” 

“Or broke!” Chelsea teased. 

“Or out of bubbly!” The girls laughed together, before sighing. 

“I’ll call you when I get back to Glasgow, alright, Chels?” MC hugged her friend again. They heard a bike bell, and they went out to the boardwalk, where a pedi-cab was waiting for Chelsea. 

“Find yourself, but don’t lose yourself in the process!” Chelsea kissed MC on the cheek before climbing into the cab. She waved until they couldn’t see each other any more. Suddenly, MC was aware of just how alone she was. 

She slept with the door open that night, gauzy curtains swaying seductively in the light breeze. She felt comforted by the sound of water lapping gently at the stilts her villa resided upon. It soothed her right into dreams of Bobby. 

\--

_ /She walked down a long, white hallway. The sounds of laughter lay ahead of her.  _

_ She traced a perfectly manicured finger absently along the wall.  _

_ “And this is how you decorate a cupcake!”  _

_ Bobby’s voice. Her heart leapt into her throat and pounded at double time.  _

_ She walked through the archway into the kitchen, where Bobby was showing a child how to decorate cupcakes. He turned as she walked in. The world stopped as MC met his eyes and knew that the child was hers. And Bobby’s. The child never turned to look at her, but MC saw the dark reddish blonde, textured head of hair and felt as though she were looking right into her future. / _

MC woke with a start to tapping on the roof. It took her an embarrassingly long time to realize that it was raining. She hadn’t even been out of Scotland for more than a week and already she’d forgotten what rain sounded like. 

“Ugh,” she groaned as she tossed herself out of bed. How fitting, she thought. Chelsea leaves and so does the sun. 

MC dials something up on her pillow menu, settling herself into an armchair by a window to watch the rain as it sheers off of the water. It’s peaceful, she thinks, and different from a Scottish rain. It’s tropical, for one.

However, thinking of Scottish rain makes her think of home, and home makes her think of Bobby, who  _ is  _ her home. She sighs, shaking her head. She’s too proud and too stubborn to give in, and anyway, she’d had the villa for five more days, and she was going to get the most out of it, consequences be damned. 

With breakfast eaten and the rain beginning to subside, MC pulled on a light rain jacket (that she had somehow had the incredible foresight to pack) over her bikini. She felt restless, she needed to go for a walk. She strolled down the boardwalk, letting the rain bombard her bare head. Her hair eventually became a soaked helmet, and she was grateful to be wearing shoes once she finally hit the soggy sand. 

She stopped at the gift shop, absentmindedly looking over the souvenirs. She picked up a necklace, and found a spoon, of all things, with ‘Bobby’ emblazoned on the handle. With her purchases made, she made her way back to her villa. 

\--

Bobby and Rachel practically sprinted down the boardwalk to MC’s rented villa. Once outside, they conferenced. 

“I think you ought to go in by yourself. I’ll just scare her to bits.” Rachel told him, and he nodded in agreement. He paced for a moment, as though to gain his courage. 

Then, he was knocking on the door to her villa. And there was no answer. Hesitantly, he tried the handle, only to find that the door opened easily. 

He exchanged a look with Rachel, and shrugged as he went inside. Once he’d turned the place up empty, he walked back out, shaking his head. “It’s empty.” 

“What?” Rachel looked like she was about to go off. “Did she already hop a flight back home? Oh my god.” 

“No!” Bobby replies. “Her things are still here. She must have just gone out.” 

“Then I guess we’ll just wait.” 

“I’m going to go to the beach.” 

“But it’s raining.” Rachel protested. 

“I need a moment, alright?” Bobby retorted, and she threw her hands in front of her face. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll be in my villa. Find me when you find her.” 

“I will.” Bobby had already snuck his bag into MC’s villa. If she wasn’t happy to see him, he figured he’d just go bunk with Rachel. Or, he’d say he would. He’d rather sleep on the beach. He was starting to understand why MC needed to get away. 

He shuffled along the boardwalk listlessly. He was exhausted from the flight, but he knew he couldn’t sleep right now if he tried. It felt like it had been years since he’d been on the same island as MC, and he savored the atmosphere. The beach was empty, but for one soul, standing in the soaked sand, staring out into the surf. A light brown jacket fell at her hips, where the bright colors of her bikini bottoms poked out. His heart stopped as soon as he glimpsed her, he’d recognize her anywhere. 

He froze, incapable of taking his eyes off of her. She was holding a small bag, worrying the plastic with her thumbs. Even in this distance, he could see she was wrestling with something big. 

Then, suddenly, she turned and looked straight at him. He could feel his heart pounding so hard he thought he might break a rib as he waited for her reaction. Instead, time stood still, until he realized he’d been knocked to the ground. MC covered his face in kisses, and he laughed softly as he tried to breathe. 

\--

MC stood staring out into the ocean for some time. She turned the spoon, safe and secure in a small bag, over and over as she thought. She wasn’t so much thinking as she was wishing. She wished over and over that Bobby was there. Chelsea had been great to talk to and to bounce her struggles off of, but Bobby would know what to do. She wished she would have gone to him. He was her partner, he deserved to be a part of this turmoil--but not in the way she’d been involving him lately.

Chelsea gave good advice, but Bobby knew her inside and out. Why had she been so stubborn? Why did she always have to let her pride get in the way? Or, at least, this time?    
  


She felt the eerie sensation that someone was watching her, and she turned to look toward the boardwalk. She blinked several times, disbelieving that what she saw wasn’t an apparition. 

There was only one way to find out, and MC broke into a dead sprint, flinging her arms around Bobby’s neck and effectively knocking them both to the ground. 

The spoon landed near them as she flung it in her excitement. 

“What are you doing here? Nevermind, I don’t care, I’m just happy to see you.” She gushed, finally pulling herself away so that Bobby could sit up. 

“You are? I kind of thought you’d be cross.” 

“No!” MC shakes her head. “I was a proper fool.” She hangs her head, and Bobby grabs her hand, pulling her closer. 

“So was I.” 

“I could have been a lot less stubborn.” She sighs. 

“And I could have been more patient with you.” He squeezes her hand, and she pulls him into a bear hug. 

“Let’s just make up already.” She tells him. 

“That’s more than I wished for.” He’s beaming as he holds her closer. She giggles softly, and he pulls back, putting on the haughtiest expression he could muster. “What’s so funny?” 

“I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing at me.” She snorts softly, burying her face in his chest for a moment while she composes herself. “See, I was just standing here, soaking wet in the rain like some kind of melt, wishing my heart out that you were here. And then I look over and I see you.” She shakes her head, and he cracks a smile. 

“Speaking of being all wet, we should go get you into some dry clothes.” He tells her, and they make their way back to her villa.

“I wish I would have talked to you about what was bothering me.” She tells him after a while. “But I was just...I don’t know, I didn’t want to keep lashing out at you when it wasn’t your fault.” She frowns. 

“So what was bothering you?” He asks. 

“Everything.” 

“Everything?” She notices he looks a little hurt, and she stops, cupping his face in both of her hands. 

“ _ Not  _ you, Bobby. Everything else.” She kisses him as though to punctuate her point. “I’m overwhelmed. My career is getting to me. Everyone wants more albums, more tours, more merchandise, more, more, more. I can’t deal with it. And I don’t know what to do. I probably won’t have a gig anymore after this.” 

Bobby frowns and bites his lip, and MC turns to him, eyeing him up and down. “What is it, Bobby?” 

“Rachel’s with me.” He sighs. “She orchestrated this trip, and--” 

“I should have known! Well, she’s going to have to wait until tomorrow to see me.” She laughs. “I’m keeping you to myself tonight.” There’s a mischievous glint in her eyes, and Bobby blushes. 

“I know that look.” He grabs her hand and starts running down the boardwalk. MC laughs as she runs along with him, dragging him into her villa and locking the door behind them. 

“Wait.” MC frowns. “I don’t have any...uh.” She bites her lip, blushing. “Condoms.” 

Bobby’s blush nearly matches her as he grabs her hands. “MC, we’ve been together for a long time now...do you think it’s time we started trying?” He asks, and she catches his meaning right away. 

“I’m ready if you’re ready!” She practically tackles him onto the bed, ripping her clothes off. 

“Steady on!” He laughs, but matches her enthusiasm until they’re both naked, facing each other on the bed. She trembled slightly, even just the brush of the tips of his fingers across her warm skin was electric. 

“Don’t you know…” she looks at him from beneath her eyelashes, blushing furiously. “That makeup sex is some of the best sex you can have?” 

“I can’t say that I’ve ever made up.” He admits. “So why don’t you clue me in?” He leans in, and she closes the gap, kissing him furiously. Her fingers trail over his skin delicately at first, before moving with more urgency. She pushes him onto his back, straddling his stomach, his arousal pressing against her bottom. 

She teases, pressing kisses against his throat and down to his collarbone, before moving down to his hard length with one smooth motion. She takes him into her mouth, and he moaned his pleasure. “Fuck,” he exclaims, and she flicks her tongue all around his tip, teasingly, before plunging down to his base. His hips bucked involuntarily, and she draws him so close to release that he pushes her head away. 

MC perks a brow at him, and he pulls her up so that she’s astride his hips once more. He’s surprised at his strength, because at this moment, he feels weak. MC reaches down to easily sheathe him within herself. He groans, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

“No time for foreplay, huh?” He somehow manages, and she responds by grinding her hips against him furiously. He gasps, reaching up to tug at her hair and pull her face closer to his. She closes the gap, meeting his lips with a fiery kiss. 

He never knew that a reunion could feel this good. 

MC hoists herself up, dangling her breasts in Bobby’s face. His eyes widen and his mouth falls open at the view. Not only her body, but the way her eyes sparkled, the way he could feel her hands, on either side of his ribcage, balling into the sheets, the way her thighs squeezed his hips. Sweat made her skin shimmer, and her hair fell wildly over her eyes. 

He’s so lost in those eyes that he doesn’t realize she’s stopped her motions for a long time. She perches atop his hips, grinning mischievously as she waits for him to notice, her hands stacked on his stomach. 

She rocks her hips slowly, as though attempting to rouse him from his reverie. He seems to snap out of it almost immediately, curling his fingers around her hips. She laughs softly, bending to press a kiss on the hollow of his neck. “I thought I lost you for a minute.” 

“Sorry,” he breathes, before flipping her lightly onto her back. She pouts, the loss of him within her making her feel bereft. He cups her hips as he rushes down to plant a kiss on her most sensitive bundle of nerves. She doesn’t have a chance to protest before he’s flicking his tongue out, alternating between tasting her and sending her to heaven. 

She rolls her hips, her breath coming in short gasps. She buries her fingers in his dreads, keeping his face pressed to the sensitive point that’s giving her the most pleasure. Just before she can find her release, however, he pulls back, positioning his hips between her thighs again. 

MC practically mewls her desire as his length pokes at her entrance, willing herself to be still. He lays his thumb on her clit just before he enters her with a swift thrust of his hips. As he rubs her clit in time with his hips, she cries out continuously, her breath raspy and urgent in the spaces in between her vocalisations. 

She shudders her release, her head falling back into the pillows as he pumps into her, collapsing as he finishes inside of her. She holds him close, cradling his head on her chest. He catches his breath, before lifting his head slightly to survey her. 

“You’re right, makeup sex is definitely amazing,” he breathes. “But with you, it’s always amazing.” He plants a kiss on her collarbone before finally pulling out of her and rolling onto his back. 

“It really is,” she murmurs, clasping his hand as she turns her face toward him. “But you’re sleeping in the wet spot.” She teases, and he laughs softly. 

“I wasn’t planning on doing much sleeping tonight, MC.” He rolls onto his side, suddenly acutely aware of why she’s still lying on her back. He runs his hand along her belly lovingly, while his other cards through her hair. 

“Oh?” She perks an eyebrow. He opens his mouth to speak, but there’s suddenly a sharp rapping on the door. She pulls the duvet up to her chin, pointing to a pair of robes hanging on the bathroom door. “You answer it, I’m staying right here.” She tells him, and he hesitantly pulls on a robe to go get the door. 

He barely has the door open before Rachel is pushing past him. “Hey!” He protests, but she’s already at MC’s bedside. He follows close behind, shrugging his shoulders at MC helplessly. She just smiles sweetly at him. 

“Are you just about done being a total idiot?” Rachel demands, and MC frowns, sitting up while still clutching the duvet to preserve her modesty. 

“If you could have been patient, I wanted to discuss this with you over breakfast.” MC tosses her freshly disheveled hair. “Are you done bossing me around constantly? Demanding more out of me than I can physically handle?” 

“I’m doing  _ what,  _ now?” Rachel’s eyes are narrowed, and Bobby’s eyes darted between the two of them. He takes a deep breath before butting in. 

“You know, MC _ is _ having a hard time with all of this.” He frowns, recalling all the times during the last couple weeks that she had fallen into bed and fallen asleep instantly without even saying so much as “Hello” to him. How the dark circles under her eyes had been growing and growing, how she had become surlier by the day. 

“We’re all under so much pressure,” Rachel says, but Bobby doesn’t give her a chance to continue. 

“So that gives you the right to push her until she breaks, does it?” His hands were balled into fists at his sides, but he doesn’t even realize it. 

“I thought you were backing me up, here.” Rachel protests, and Bobby shakes his head. 

“I don’t know what would make you think I’d back you over MC.” He sits on the edge of the bed, holding MC’s hand between his two. She’s flushed, her eyes half closed. 

“Rachel, I understand if you want to kick me out of the band. Maybe I’ve been more trouble than I’m worth, but you have to understand, I’m not cut out for three practices a day and nine months of touring. I’m strongly considering walking away at this point.” She shakes her head, sighing sadly. “I really thought I could do this, but I…” her voice breaks and Bobby squeezes her hand. 

Rachel’s expression softens, just a little, but she shakes her head. “I didn’t come here to tell you to kick rocks, MC,” She says. “You’re the best singer in the country, and we wouldn’t trade you for anything. If we need to slow down…” She frowns, shaking her head. “Well, I just wish you would have come to us sooner. Rather than us missing our first week of tour dates.” There’s a hint of bitterness in her voice, and MC sighs. 

“Do you know yourself? I was terrified of coming to you. It’s the same reason we couldn’t--” the words ‘make it work between us’ died on her tongue, because though Bobby knew that she and her bandmate had once been a thing, she hadn’t told him too much about it yet. Rachel seems to read between the lines, her face going beet red. 

“You’re right, even if I hate to admit it. I’m really sorry, MC, I thought I was doing a good job of working on that, but I feel like I’ve let you down.” She shakes her head. “Maybe I’ve been a little bit jealous, too.” She admits, and Bobby shoots MC a questioning look. 

She squeezes his hand as if to say “I’ll explain later.” 

“I’ve still got a few more days booked here, Rachel.” MC tells her. “If you don’t mind me staying here, I’ll be so ready to hop on the tour bus after our ridiculously long flight.” She teases with an eye roll. 

“Oh, shut up.” Rachel can’t help laughing, before shaking her head. 

“Well, if you’re staying, I might as well take this opportunity to enjoy myself, too.” She laughs again at the slight look of panic in MC’s eyes, rolling hers. “Oh, I’m not going to bother you two. Don’t worry. I’m just glad to know you’ll be joining us when you get back.” She strides to the bed and squeezes her bicep before turning to leave.

“Hey, Rachel?” MC calls after her. The other woman turns back. “Thank you for being so understanding.” 

“You’d do the same for me.” Is all Rachel tells her before leaving. Once the door clicks shut, MC turns back to Bobby, tugging at his robe. He bites his lip, but catches at her hands. 

“So, tell me,” he says, a blush tinting his cheeks. “What reason does Rachel have to be jealous?” MC’s eyes widen, and she shakes her head. 

“She’s had a string of bad relationships since we ended, and what we had was so short lived...I think she just over romanticizes it.” MC bites her lip. “We, on the other hand, are so solid, you could build a house on top of us.” 

“We’d suffocate!” He protests, and MC playfully jabs him in the ribs. “Are you sure there’s nothing going on there?” He asks, pulling her into his arms. 

“Yeah.” She nods. “I’m nice to her because well, we work together, but our relationship ended for a reason. Neither of us were on the same page about things.” MC sighs. “You always wish you could find a way to make it work, but we’re two wildly different personalities.” 

“Don’t they say…” Bobby trails off, and MC picks up where he left off. 

“Opposites attract? Sure, but not when you’re this different. It’s…” She presses a kiss onto his collarbone. “Look, we hurt each other a lot, and sometimes it’s still hard for her to deal with it. I still care about her, but there’s nothing other than friendship there. You’re the one I love.” 

He leans toward her to kiss her. She presses against him, deepening the kiss enthusiastically. As she pulls away, she looks out the window. It’s stopped raining, and they can see the sun setting. “You know, I have a private pool.” She hints, and they both look out over it. 

“Oh, so you do,” he says, raising an eyebrow. MC flings herself out of the bed, racing toward the pool. Bobby’s eyes widen as he rushes off, trying to keep up with her. The next thing he knows, he’s flinging off his robe and splashing into the water after her. 

She’s laughing as she treads water, her wet curls sticking to her face. He swims out after her, and she swims to the side. He catches up to her, and she takes him in her arms, biting her lip at him. “Hey, Bobby?” 

“What is it, MC?” 

She cups her hand in the water and pours it over his head, giggling furiously and covering her face as he splashes her back. 

“I’ll make you pay for that!” She teases, and he gets closer again. 

“Oh, will you?” He leans forward, and she closes the gap, kissing him deeply. 

“Yeah, but maybe not tonight.” She wraps her legs around his hips. She can already feel him hardening against her as she kisses him again, her mouth slightly open as she grips his shoulders. She lets one hand glide down to take him in it, pumping him slowly. His hips buck involuntarily and he moans softly against her lips. “Round two?” She asks him softly, her eyes half lidded. 

“I can’t resist you,” he breathes, and she carefully positions herself before guiding him into her. His eyes roll back into his head for a moment before he comes back to his senses, thrusting into her as he pushes her against the pool wall. 

She lets her head roll back, but when she starts moaning, he tilts her head up to catch her lips with his. MC deepens the kiss, and he braces himself against the wall, trying not to let her slip. She arches her back just slightly, and he speeds up slightly.

“Oh, Bobby,” she moans. “Feels...so good.” Her body is undulating against him, and he can’t contain himself any longer. 

“Christ.” He swears as he finds his release. “What are you doing to me?” He whispers into her neck, and she just smiles as she holds him close to her. 

“Possibly the same thing you’re doing to me.” She returns, shivering slightly against him. 

“Are you cold?” He asks. 

“Yeah, a bit.” 

“Let’s go back inside.” The sun has long since set, leaving the world dark other than the light from their villa and the pinpricks from other villas around them. They pull themselves from the pool, and MC shivers violently. Bobby throws his arms around her as they hustle back inside, and he quickly throws a towel around her. 

She’s still shivering, and he replaces the towel with a robe before he pulls a robe onto himself. He pulls her close to him, holding her tightly to his chest. “Why are you so cold, MC?” He asks softly, and she giggles against his warm skin. 

“Because I need you to warm me up.” 

“And how should I do that?” He asks, and she just pulls him to bed without a word. 

\--

MC wakes to the sun streaming across her face, and she stretches, groaning softly. She’s deliciously sore from the night’s activities. She reaches across the bed and finds it empty. Had she just dreamed it up? And if so, why were her muscles this sore? 

She heard the front door open and close, and drew the duvet to her chin. Bobby walked in with coffee and a brown bag. She relaxed, letting the duvet fall. His jaw dropped, and she flushed. 

“What have you got for me?” She asked, as he handed her a cup of coffee. 

“Just some pastries, nothing fancy. I thought you might need a bite.” He handed her the bag, and she ate his offering hungrily. 

“Aren’t you eating?” She asked, and he laughed softly. 

“I was so hungry I ate mine on the way back.” 

“Oh?” 

“And...yours. I had to go back and get more.” He tells her sheepishly. She just laughs. 

“I love you.” She beams at him, and he climbs back into bed beside her. 

“I love you, too.” 

“I’m done picking fights unless it’s over something really serious.” Sh tells him, and he rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. 

“I hope so, because if I have to go through this again, I’m not sure my heart can take it.” 

MC takes a long sip of her coffee before setting it aside and pulling him into her arms, covering his face in kisses. 

“Well, if we do fight, I’ll take you with me on my island escape.” She teases, rubbing her nose against his. They lay in bed, blissfully close, and even if MC still hasn’t resolved all of her problems, she feels stronger knowing her love is by her side. 


End file.
